The present invention relates to a solenoid valve with a pressure-limiting functionand to a hydraulic automotive vehicle brake system with automatic brake management comprising such a valve.
German patent application No. 42 04 417 discloses a solenoid valve with a pressure-limiting function of the generic type. The prior art solenoid valve combines functions relating to the control of pressure fluid between the braking pressure generator and the wheel brake and the limitation of the system pressure in the sense of a hydraulically operable pressure-limiting valve during traction slip control. When the system pressure or the maximum pressure is increased by the respectively prevailing pressure of the braking pressure generator, the pressure-limiting function of the valve, which is configured to have a defined switching point, can no longer be performed accurately. This problem is particularly significant when a solenoid valve of this type is used for brake systems intended to perform automatic brake management for driving dynamics control.